disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-31292000-20171222075344
(Warning: this post will be quite long, it would be nice if you could read it all as at the end the winner will be announced) DCR CHOICE SURVIVOR SEASON 2: Can I just say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has made this season and the last season of DCR Choices special. I hope you have all had a great time being in it just as much as I’ve had a great time being the host. I can confirm that there will be season 3 and I will be hosting it. I’d also like to just take a look back at what has happened in this season, episode by episode. In episode 1 Logan was evicted. In episode 2 Wutupyo was evicted. In episode 3 HBDCR And Jurre were evicted. In episode 4 Torsita And Run joined and Best was evicted. In episode 5 Nut was evicted. In episode 6 Best returned and Eric was evicted. In episode 7 Best was evicted. In episode 8 Ruby was replaced by Nut. In episode 9 Torsita was evicted. In episode 10 Nut was evicted. And episode 11 is the final episode. THE RESULTS: So, it is time to release the results. Who will be coming 3rd, 2nd and who will be the WINNER! With out any further or do..... in 3rd Place........ with 5 votes...... MEW Mew came into this series brand new to the wiki, she has defied the odds by getting most choices right and even earning an immunity for being the only person to get the question right. Well done Mew. In 2nd Place......... with 10 votes........... RUN Run began in Season 1. He came 5th and lasted 12 out of 14 episodes. I asked him if he could come back as an Ultra all star for season 2 and by my luck, he very willingly accepted the invitation. Thank you Run. And the winner of DCR Choice Survivor Season 2......... with 22 votes......... ROBSQUAD Robsquad joined season 1 but only managed to come 12th and only lasting 5 out of 14 episodes. He has come back better then ever, surviving every episode and taking the crown of DCR Choices Season 2! Well done to Robsquad for being the second winner of DCR Choices. THE END: So, we have come to the end. It has been a roller coaster and we have finally met a finish. Season 2 has spanned over almost a month with 12 people competing all together. It has been so great! SEASON 3: I will be putting out the application comment for Season 3 later tonight. The release might be delayed because of a certain Christmas Day. I will be needing 10 contestants. The contestants can either be brand new or part of a former series but didn’t manage to get into the top 5. Each Season will have a theme. Season 3’s theme is....... TEAM UP. I can’t say any more, but I will explain when we have a whole line up. But for now, HAPPY CROSSING, AND WELL DONE TO ROBSQUAD!